This invention relates to a kill switch assembly for a small watercraft, and more particularly to an improved kill switch assembly wherein the kill switch actuating button is mounted on the handlebar assembly of the watercraft so as to follow the operator during operation of the watercraft.
A popular type of small watercraft is of the jet propulsion type and is designed to accommodate primarily a single rider seated in straddle fashion or standing and who operates and steers the watercraft using a handlebar assembly mounted on the rearward portion of the watercraft's control bridge. Some watercraft of the jet propulsion type include a raisable steering mast which is pivotally secured to the watercraft at its lower end for movement between a substantially horizontal position and an upright position In this latter style of small watercraft a handlebar assembly is supported on the upper end of the steering mast so that the watercraft can be operated when the steering mast is in an upward position by an operator in the standing position.
These small watercrafts, whether having a handlebar assembly mounted on the control bridge or a handlebar assembly supported on a raisable steering mast, are frequently provided with certain controls for the engine such as an electric starter control, and a kill switch that stops the engine if the operator becomes displaced from the watercraft. This kill switch acts as a safety device by insuring that the watercraft cannot be operated unless the operator is in position. Often times, this kill switch and its associated actuating button are mounted on the control bridge and are operably connected to the operator.
Such an arrangement is shown in FIGS. 7, 8 and 9 wherein, the kill switch actuating button 31 is mounted on the rearward portion of the control bridge 18 and is operably connected to the operator 16 by means of a cord assembly 33. When the operator 16 is displaced from the watercraft 10 the actuating button 31 is released and the engine is stopped However, as may be seen, this type of arrangement may also result in the inadvertent release of the kill switch actuating button 31 to stop the engine even if the operator 16 has not become displaced, since the actuating button 31 is not positioned to follow the operator 16 through his or her steering or operating movements.
When the actuating button 31 is positioned on the control bridge 18 and a cord assembly 33 is used to operably connect the actuating button 31 to the operator's jacket or waist belt 17 via a strap 32, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the increased tension placed on the cord assembly 33 during steering movement of the handlebar assembly 19 may cause the cord assembly 33 to disconnect from the actuating button 31 thereby releasing it and causing the engine to shut off. Increased tension will be also be placed on the cord assembly 33 when the operator 16 stands up or assumes a more rearwardly position, as shown in FIG. 8. This, too, may result in the inadvertent release of the actuating button 31 to stop the engine.
The cord assembly 33 may also be used to operably connect the actuating button 31, which is mounted on the control bridge 18, to the operator's arm or wrist. This type of arrangement is depicted in FIG. 9, although the operator is omitted in the drawing. The disadvantage with this arrangement is that movement of the handlebar assembly 19, as shown in FIG. 9, will place more tension on the cord assembly 33. As a result, the cord assembly 33 may be disconnected from the actuating button 31, causing it to release and inadvertently shut off the engine.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved kill switch assembly which acts to stop the engine when the operator is displaced from the watercraft but greatly reduces the chance that the engine will inadvertently be shut off during normal operation of the watercraft.